Dear, Abby I'm ditching you for Jules
by abbyrogers
Summary: My mean version to the ending of 'An Evening with Mr. Yang.' Sorry Abby fans!


Disclaimer: psych= not mine

Ha ha this is my mean version!

A lot of people were hating on the Shawn/Abby, personally, I think it's cute—plus Rachel Leigh Cook is just freaking adorable

Don't get me wrong; I was rooting for Shules the entire episode.

So here is me, being very mean to Abigail Lytar.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You're sure about this?" Abigail hesitated, throwing a sideways glance in Shawn's direction.

"Absolutely." Shawn said, "Now in with you." Shawn instructed as he opened the car door for her. He reached inside the passenger side window and gently placed the assorted goods onto her lap. Shawn smiled at Abby, and then began to walk over to his side of the car.

Abigail turned her head so that she was facing the driver's side, she waited for her date to appear on the other side.

But he didn't.

Abigail stuck her head out of her window to see Shawn Spencer's fleeing form sprinting off in the distance.

Anger bubbled up inside her as she threw the food into the driver's seat and flung the car door open, "Shawn! You're not ditching me again!" she shrieked, once out of the car.

Shawn's turned, running backwards, "I'm so freaking sorry Abigail!"

"Shawn! Don't make me chase you down!" She screamed, her face turning slightly red.

"Are you kidding me? In those heels? No way!" Shawn hollered, turning around again, his form growing smaller and smaller as Abigail called out his name in frustration.

When Abby could no longer see him, she let out a defeated sigh, her shoulders slumping forward as she ran a hand threw her short brunette hair. She glanced down at the passenger side door to see Gus now sitting there, hand hovering above his mouth, a necco wafer in his fingers.

He paused. He then held out the necco wafer to Abigail, Abby stared at the tiny candy before accepting.

"You like toblerone?" Abigail asked Gus wearily, chewing on the hard candy.

"Love it." Gus replied.

"Cool... Wanna be my date?"

________________________________________________________________

Juliet walked solemnly to her car, she'd just thoroughly embarrassed herself, she'd never felt like such an idiot before. Juliet stood in font of her car door, but stopped halfway through putting her key in the lock. She slowly rested her head against the cool surface of her car. She stayed still for a moment before rapidly banging her head against it.

Why did she do that? What possessed her enough to confess her feelings for Shawn? Juliet hadn't put her heart out on the line like that since she was 12!

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." She muttered to herself.

"They were out of butter!" hollered a familiar out of breath voice.

Juliet froze, her cheeks immediately reddening as she whipped around to face Shawn, who was doubled over, hands on his knees, trying to regain normal breathing patterns.

"What?" She asked breathlessly.

"They… they were out of butter." Shawn said, standing up straight, strolling over to Juliet, shoulders shrugging.

"Wait. Why aren't you on your date? What happened to Abigail?"

"That ship sailed long ago Jules… I screwed up the first time when we were seventeen, It was stupid of me to think it would work out differently this time…" Shawn laughed, his breathing still a little shaky.

"But she's the one who got away!" Juliet cried angrily.

"And I think, it's better if it stayed that way… I think Abigail and I… just weren't meant to be…" Shawn said slowly, puzzled at her anger.

Juliet stared at Shawn, mystified, when suddenly a thought sprang upon her, "Shawn! You're only doing this because of what I said!" She cried horrified.

"Of course I'm doing this because of what you—" Shawn cried in amusement, before getting cut off by Juliet.

"No, Shawn! You were so happy to be going on that date with her! Shawn, I just want you to be happy!" Juliet exclaimed, unaware of the reason for why the tears were collecting in the corners of her eyes.

Shawn was shocked to see her on the verge of tears; he quickly cupped her face in his hands, his thumbs wiping the tears away.

"That's why I'm here Jules, because you make me happy." He confessed softly, Suddenly Juliet's eyes turned dark.

"Oh, so you're just being selfish?" She shouted, swatting Shawn's hands away, Shawn backed away confused.

"Okay, crazy, calm down." He muttered softly.

"What about Abigail, huh? How do you think she's feeling?" Juliet shouted angrily, pointing in Gus' and Abigail's direction.

"Wait, you want me to go back out on a date with Abigail?" Shawn asked in astonishment.

"No!" Juliet shouted, "I just—You just—" Juliet let out a frustrated scream, making Shawn jump slightly, "You make me so mad, Spencer!" She cried, tears free falling from her eyes.

"Jules, don't cry—" Shawn pleaded, being cut off once again by Shawn.

"Let me finish!" Juliet shrieked, "You make me feel like the biggest idiot sometimes, Shawn! I do things, when I'm around you, that usually I would never do! And-And I say things, and think things! And I told myself, _I told myself _falling for you would be one of the worst decisions I'd ever make, next to getting a perm, but you!" Shawn stares at Juliet, as she paces furiously around, rambling.

"But you. It's like it was impossible _not_ to fall for you, and I've tried Shawn, I really have, but all I ever do is think about you, and I can't help but wonder if you feel the same way." Juliet pauses and turns to look in Shawn's direction, in haling a shaky breath before speaking.

", And here I am again, rambling on and on, stumbling over words, and I'm just really hoping you're not going to make me feel like an idiot, again." Juliet whispered, tears still cascading down her cheeks.

Shawn hesitated, the numb feeling overwhelming him as he walked, in almost a trance, towards Juliet, taking her into his arms and pressing his lips softly into hers, hoping his kiss would answer all her questions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're right," Gus cried, almost in pain, "These things really are horrible." Spitting the necco wafer into his hand and tossing it out the car window.

"Told you so," Abigail said knowingly, "Toblerone?" She offered, waving the chocolate underneath his nose.

"Damn girl, you know I cannot resist Swiss chocolate." Gus said, snapping off a piece of the chocolate-y goodness. Abigail laughed again, taking a sip of her soda.

"You know I have to say, this was actually kind of fun Gus."

"Yea, well, we would've had a lot more fun if we were supplied with a better selection of goodies." Gus mumbled, chucking the rest of the wafers out his window.

Abigail giggled before replying, "hey, whatever makes you happy."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha hope you liked! now go review!


End file.
